Aleu's Return
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: After two years she can now go back, she can see her family again and her children can meet their grandparents. That's right her children, shes ready for the journey but she has to wait another two years before she can return to her pack, one she has lead for two years now and the question is, will she be able to deal with the changes that have happened in Nome or will it come down
1. Chapter 1

**What's going on guys its your boy Steelmoore2 back with a new story, now like it says on my profile I would be writing Balto stories, well here is my first one, Aleu Returns, The Trip of the Great water. I hope you guys love this story and chapter. If you have an ideas let me know in the reviews or through pm/Kik**

 **No POV**

Two years, that's what it has been since she left. Since the day she took over the pack and led them across the great water to a brighter future. The day she left her father or as she called him Papa, the half husky half wolf mix breed that saved the small town of Nome, Alaska in the winter of 1925. That was the year of the Diptheria outbreak, when 7 children lost their lives to this disease. Aleu's father Balto was the one that brought back the antitoxin that saved the rest of the children and ended the outbreak. He was a hero and savior of the town and the love of his life, a pure bred husky named Jenna. She was red with a white neck bib of fur. Balto was grey and had the same neck but also had white socks of fur on his feet. When they bred and had pups Aleu was the only one that looked like Balto, but she looked more like a wolf then a husky period, she had the exact markings of her father and was more wolf then those pups could ever dream of being.

She looks to the left in her den, the beautiful female wolf that is Aleu admiring the two small pups in the corner of the den, cuddled together for warmth. She smiles while looking at the red and black female, her name was Niya, her brother by the name of Spider was grey and white like her almost but had a blotch of red on his back and on the tip of his tail. That's where he got his name from, he's like a red back spider almost. She thinks back to her mate, he has passed away now, he was killed by a bear. The pack took many casualties when the bear attacked but if it wasn't for Musa, Aleu's mate they all would've died, a tear sheds from her yellow eyes as she thinks of him, She remembers all the good memories they had together and it makes her smile. Spider wakes up seeing her with the tears and crawls to his mothers die licking her cheek making her smile widely and lick him back "Are you okay mama" he ask in his child like voice , almost female because of his young age. She looks into his eyes and smiles more and says "I'm fine, just thinking of your father" and his ears go down, both him and Niya never got to meet him for they weren't born yet but he knows his father by heart because of the stories hes heard of him. He curls into his mothers chest and Niya moves over to her a few minutes later making Aleu smile and lick both of them, they smile in their sleep as she puts her tail over them and lays her head down on her paws slowly drifting into a nap with her pups.

She awakes a few hours later with the sun now just before its highest point and her pups both playing in the den with a couple other pups, she smiles while looking at them and then stands up and stretches. She yawns loudly and walks to her pups who both run up to her nuzzling her legs and then looking at her, they look at their friends and their ears lower "Is it time mama" Niya asked her in her very high pitched voice, a hint of sadness in it as she does and then Aleu looks to her and nods saying "Yes it is, are you two ready" they both nod and go to their friends nuzzling them and saying their goodbyes as she walks out of the den and looks to her beta calling him to her "ITs your time Mino, are you ready to be the alpha of the pack" He breathes in deeply from the pressure and then nods and thanks her before they say their goodbyes. She howls for the pack and within a few minutes all 79 wolves are standing below her looking up to her as she looks to them with her pups and Mino by her side and says

"Well, this is it. I am traveling across the great water again to go back to where I was born, I am taking my pups with me and we will return in two years. Ever since the day I became leader of this pack it has been the best day of my life, until the day my pups were born and the day I met my deceased mate. I will miss all of you, you have all became my family and I cant thank all of you enough for allowing me to lead you since the day I was 9 months old, barely old enough to even be an adult wolf but I am sure I did the best job I could possibly do leading you, I love all of you and I will not forget you within these two years I plan to be gone, in two years when I return I am hoping that you will all allow me to lead you again and let me come back and be greeted as I would greet any of you if you were to leave. As I am gone Mino will be in charge of the pack, please respect and obey him as you have me and show I=him that you believe he is the best leader for you while I'm gone. In the words of Aniu the white wolf I grant you all luck and the freedom and strength you need to survive as a pack, goodbye my friends" She ends her speech and walks to the side to allow Mino to show his new position of leadership, the wolves all howl along ith Mino as she walks from the pack territory with her pups by her side heading to the great water and to Nome, hoping t be greeted by her parent and for them to meet their grandchildren for the first time.

 **I hope you guys loved my intro to this story, this will be the shortest chaoter in this story I guarantee you that but like usual I want all of you to remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	2. The Mate

**How's it going guys? It's your boy Nero back with another chapter of Aleu's return, I know its been a while since I've uploadrd to this story and a lot of you tbink that I gave up on it but alas! Here is the new chapter and its going to explain something i saw a lot in the comments, who is Musa? well its time to find out with this chapter**.

Third POV

The young wolf wanders the forest beyond the great water, him and his brother the only two left of his now drceased pack. His brothers scent strong in the air along with the scent of the attacking pack. His slow wander turns into a spring as he quickly rushes through the forest only to make it in time to watch the attacking 3 wolves murder his brother in cold blood, he could'nt help it at this point and quickly went on the offensive. Leaping from his hiding spot he quickly and swiftly takes one of them to the ground sending his teeth through the throat of the wolf, only a quick yelp heard from the wolf before the sounds of it drowning in its own blood. The other two barely have time to turn around by the time Musa was finished with the kill, his black and white fur now stained with red from thw kill as he looks to the other. They growl and go into a defensive state as he quickly goes for another attack. Musa, you might be wondering why hes having no trohble with the fight, well its becasue he is the most trained and powerful wolf from his pack, he has killed 2 bears in the 16 months hes been alive. With his expirience in taking out the largest threat to the pack it makes it easy for him to take on the much smaller wolves compared to the large bears.

Musa looks around him after killing the other two wolves, ths scent of the wolves blood filling his nostrils but not impairing them to anything he else he might need to sniff out. Then looking to his youngest brother a tear instantly forms in his eyes as he rushes to his brothers corpse, the tears flowing faster and faster as he approaches the smaller wolfs body, his smallesg brother at only 6 months old and the last of his family is gone, he's lost his entire pack at this point and now hr has no one. Thats what's running through his head at the moment as he snuggles to his baby brothers corpse, tears falling of the red stained fur of his little brother. He slowly fades tk sleep fdom the exhaustion of crying. As the moon sets on the night his heart and mind do not, for this is something he will never forget.

 **1 Year later**

 **No POV**

Musa, now a lone wolf after the destruction and tragedy he faced when he was younger. It's been a year since and he has grown. His body has strengthened up, his leg pure muscle at this point. He kept exercising daily ever since it happened. This last year was rough for him, he hasn't met but a few other wolfs in his time alone, he met two females through that time but neither of them anything he was looking for, the first was too weak, she didn't know much about hunting and had stayed by her fathers side her entire life. The second one, well she just didn't have the attitude he was looking for. He, at this point thought he would never find the Nate he longed for, he was tired of being alone but knew that the two packs left after the rogues where finally eliminated wouldn't let him join with them. They all know who he is and what happened to him but, it's against law to allow a lone wolf. If he had gone to them after everything happened he would've been able to join as a rescue but he couldn't stand the sight of other wolves for a long time.

He looked along the mountain range to the great water, wondering where it led to, if he should leave this small island and head somewhere else. His territory spreading along the edge of the water. That's when he looked out along the ice, he couldn't believe his eyes, there was a wolf crossing the great water using the ice. Then he stood and saw another and another before finally seeing it was a whole pack. His eyes squinted as he watched who he thought was the leader, not taking him long to realize that the female at the front was in fact the leader of this pack.

They soon stepped onto the island after a matter of minutes, he hadn't stopped watching as they came across the ice. he kept his eyes on most of the male wolves, trying to figure out they're strengths and weaknesses. Hoping that watching them will help him discover more about this new pack, it had been a long time since a pack this large  
was seen on the island. This would change the flow of food and other resources in the area. Slowly he started his way down the hillside, keeping his eyes locked onto the new pack. Moving through the trees and the brush he keeps his eyes locked on the newcomers.

He watched and knew they would be stepping onto the island in the clear area off the coast, a small opening and break in the trees. Being here for the last year he knew the  
area inside and out. Moving down he hides behind a large rock, the smell of the pine trees blocking his scent from the new pack. He watched as they start6ed to make they're way onto the show, the ice holding strong as abridge while they finish. He watched the female that he suspected as the leader closely, two males sticking by her side,  
guarding her. This only proved his suspicions, the fact they would guard her with such high praise showed she was the leader of the pack.

As they finished crossing the bridge of ice, it disappeared behind them into the great water. Sinking beneath the waves to be gone for the next 2 years, this means this pack  
is stuck here for at least that long. He didn't realize how quickly the bridge would disappear but he was not surprised. This was what he had been waiting for, he moves from  
behind his cover and starts towards the female. One of the males quickly look to him and start a deep growling sound. This doesn't phase Musa for he has heard it many times  
before, besides he was not looking to fight but to talk to the leader herself. "I am Musa, this is my territory, please tell me who you are and what your doing here."

The female moves for him, telling her guard to back away. "I am Aleu, I am the new leader of this pack. We come from across the great water to find food and shelter, we  
arrive here not to fight. We are from Nome, Alaska" she says, her name was unique to him. He liked the name slightly. "I see, and what makes you think this is the right place to come to?" he asked now looking to her for answers, a small grin appears on Aleu's face. "I have seen the whit queen in my dreams, she showed me the way here so that this pack may live" is all she says

This stunned Musa for a second, he hadn't heard of the white queen in along time. She would come to the dreams of the strongest wolves to guide them to safety. "I see, if the white queen has sent you here I will deny your right, but there are 2 other packs on this island. This territory is mine, it was gifted to me after training the packs to hunt and set traps for animals" he says as he sits slowly, his leg weak at this point. Aleu nodded to him "And you think the other packs will not allow us to stay? Even with us being guided by the White Queen herself. Along with her granddaughter as the leader of the pack" she asked Musa. This took him completely by surprise, not only was she having the visions, but she had the blood of the white queen in her veins

"That means you are a wolfdog doesn't it? The white queen only bred with one male and he was a husky, this means that she did infact get pregnant and have a litter of pups." he says as he stares at her, seeing the white queen in this female, she had the same eyes and also her fur was much lighter then that of a regular wolf. "That I am, but that will not stop me" she says to Musa, leaving him intrigued "When the packs find that one has crossed the great water and landed here they will start to take over  
take over the hunting grounds. " he says, this runs through her mind and she sees he has a point. At this point Aleu would look to her pack. "You may rest, we haven't slept  
in days, get some" she then looks to musa and says "I understand, now if we could walk and talk about the area I would appreciate that." she says with a smile

 **hey guys its nro, I know this chapter is kinda short but im also unable to think well in the rain. Im quite tired and have been working on this chapter but I want to get a few chapters out over the next couple of days. I hope you guys enjoyed the video and as always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


End file.
